doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hermes Camelo
Colombia |lugar_nacimiento = Villavicencio, Colombia |ocupacion = Actor, Locutor y Actor de doblaje |familiares = Alejandra Ramírez (hija) Carlos Alberto Ramírez (hijo) |pais = Colombia |estado = activo }} thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|Voz de Hermes Camelo como el Sr. Bytes thumb|right|224 px|Voz de Hermes Camelo como Vincent Parry thumb|Makoto Shishio de "Samurai X", su personaje mas celebre y emblematico Hermes Camelo es un actor de doblaje colombiano. Es conocido por hacer la voz de Makoto Shishio en Samurai X. Ha dado voz a actores como Danny Trejo, Brian Cox, Michael Caine y Robert De Niro. Doblaje Anime *Makoto Shishio / Ōkubo Toshimichi en Samurai X *Líder Sid en Tai Chi Chasers *Voces adicionales en Dinozaurs Películas Danny Trejo *Eduardo Aguilar en Soldado de la noche (2015) *Max Burns en El tiburón de tres cabezas (2015) *Big Biz en Rescate al límite (2013) Beau Bridges *Entrenador en 1000 a 1: La historia de Cory Weissman (2013) *Clint Perkins en Hit and Run (2012) (doblaje colombiano) Otros: *Eddie en Bon Bini Holland (2016) *Greg Olson en I am not a serial killer (2016) *Conde Fernando D'Aillieres (Derek Jacobi) en Grace de Mónaco (2014) *Basil Jenkins (James Parker) en Pequeños accidentes (2014) *Ben (Judd Hirsch) en Sharknado 2: El segundo (2014) *Textos en Algunas mujeres (2013) *General Hodges (Troy Evans) en Dragones voladores (2013) *Sr. Carter (Frank Ashmore) en El rascacielos de la muerte (2013) *Nick Halston (Vincent Pastore) en Me enamoré de una chica cristiana (2013) *Dino Ravettino (Sam Douglas) en La dulzura de la vida (2013) *Windslow (Jerry Lacy) en Una aventura navideña (2013) *Sam Worthingtom (Bernie Diamond) en El escritor de cartas (2012) *William D'Aubigny (Brian Cox) en Templario (2011) *Stinton (Kenneth Cranham) en 5 días de guerra (2011) (doblaje colombiano) *Capitán Tom Edwards (William Forsythe) en Loosies (2011) *Burt Forfman (Elliott Gould) en Dorfman Enamorada (2011) *Tortuga (Wu Jiang) en El hechicero y la serpiente blanca (2011) *Cliff (Harry Burkey) en Cabezas muertas (2011) *Richard (Serge Houde) en 50/50 (2011) (doblaje colombiano) *Ross Bessette (Dennis Lee Kelly) y Henryk Zimmerman (Grant James) en ¿Qué pasaría si...? (2010) *Armen Van Diemen (Ray Winstone) en El cazador (2010) *Det. Evans (Lyle Kanouse) en Atrapados en la Encrucijada (2010) *Parker (Matthew Posey) en La final (2010) *Ted (Jim Daly) en Red Hill (2010) *Sr. Weeks (John Tench) en Repeticiones (2010) *Bang (Ken Takemoto) en El arte de la submision (2010) *Stu Kopenhafer (J.K. Simmons) en Nueva en la ciudad (2009) *Patrick O'Flynn (Kenneth Welsh) en La resistencia de los muertos (2009) *Larry Wharton (William Prael) en El coleccionista (2009) (doblaje colombiano) *Tom "Turk" Cowan (Robert De Niro) en Frente a frente (2008) *Charles Greenborne (Michael Murphy) en Crimen encubierto (2008) (doblaje colombiano) *Lucien Roupp (Dominique Paturel) en La vida en rosa (2007) *Denzil Holles (James Bolan) en Muerte al rey (2003) *Coronel Maguire (Bruce Gray) en El cubo 2 (2002) *Padre (Frank Finlay) en El pianista (2002) *Verlac (Michel Serrault) en Belphegor (2001) *Max Gale (Michael Caine) en Fantasmas en Manhattan (1998) *General Tariq (Dennis Hopper) en Sansón y Dalila (1996) *Mr. Bytes (Freddie Jones) en El hombre elefante (1980) *Keoma (Franco Nero) en Keoma (1976) *Mayor Jackson (Eduardo Fajardo) en Django (1966) *Vincent Parry (Humphrey Bogart) en Oscura travesía (1947) *Voces adicionales en Latidos de Nueva York *Voces adicionales en 1911 *Voces adicionales en Los ríos color púrpura 2 *Voces adicionales en Legendary Amazons *Voces adicionales en La colección *Voces adicionales en El vampiro de Black Water Películas animadas *Senoh en Street Fighter II: La película *Fetiche en Kirikou y la hechicera Series de televisión *George O'Hanrahan en Good Witch *Eventine Elessedil en The Shannara Chronicles *George Lucas en Robot Combat League *Lew en Zixx *Michael Scot en Marnie y la caja mágica *Max Frazier en El fantasma escritor *Fluvio en Código rojo *Harry Conners en El show de Lucy *Harold Gribble en Round the Twist *Señor Howard en Desayunando con cerdos *Voces adicionales en COPS Miniseries *Enrique en Las seis esposas de Enrique VIII Series animadas *Señor Wilson en SuperNormal Videojuegos *Karass en StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *Brann Barbabronce y Vol'jin en World of Warcraft Televisión *Doña Bárbara *Sin tetas no hay paraíso *La dama de Troya *El man es Germán *Reportaje al misterio *A corazón abierto *Tiempo final *El cartel de los sapos *Caín *La conyugal *La selección *El patrón del mal Cine *La pasión de Gabriel Referencias *Anime News Network *IMDB Camelo|Hermes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010